The Lengendary Z
by UGotProblems
Summary: Two years have gone since Goku left with the dragon. Vegeta and Gohan are dieing, a new threat is on Earth that is stronger than a Super Saiyan. Someone will emerge with a power that could rival that of Goku's.
1. So it Begins

Vegeta stopped his rapid punches and kicks in 500 times normal gravity to bend over and take a breather.

"Why am I still training," he asked the air, "Kakkarot is gone and the Earth will be safe from those who want to use the Dragonballs for evil. So why the HELL am I training?" Answering his own question he replied "Because where ever Kakkarot is he is training and becoming stronger every single second. And then when we meet up again I am going to enjoy pounding that stupid grin off of his face."

Vegeta smirked to himself before falling face first on to the tiled floor of the gravity chamber. As he hit the floor cracking the tiles he fell on he whispered "Here I come Kakkarot. Here I come." With that phrase the darkness engulfed him.

-

Bulma sighed and looked up at the ceiling 'Tomorrow night,' she thought. Tommorow night and it would be two years since Goku saved the world for the last time and left with the dragon to who knows where. She looked back down to the carrot she was chopping and couldn't help but smile about Goku's sayain name and the pun that it had on the vegtable she was cutting.

"Goku could never be cut down. He was everyones hero. Even Vegeta's. He never believed that anything was impossible and he made miracles out of nothing," she whispered to herself. "I'll call Chi-Chi tommorrow maybe have a reunion with everyone. We haven't seen everyone since the day he left. It'll be good to see how everyone has grown over the years."

She blinked rapidly bringing herself back to the present. 'I'm never going to finish cooking. I guess I'll order out,' she thought and she picked up the phone and dialed while still planing on the reunion the next day.

-

"Dinner's ready!" Bulma's voice echoed throughout Capsule Corp's stereo system at maximum. She smirked knowing full well how sensitive sayain hearing was and thought 'That'll teach Trunks to leave out his karaoke system. For anybody to use.'

"Mom!" Bra yelled from somewhere above Bulma, "I'm on the _phone_! Sorry bout that," she said back into the phone's reciver.

Bulma rolled her eyes, turned around, and screamed. "Where's the food Ma?" Trunks asked after wiping the drool that was dripping from his chin. She turned back around and let out another yell.

"You know mom all that screaming will give you more wrinkles than you already have," Bra said calmly as she walked around her mother and sat down in her chair.

"Where _is_ your father?" Bulma asked ignoring Bra's remark "He's usually the first one at the table saying that if you two aren't at the table in two seconds that you must not be hungry and that I should just give your share to him."

"Yeah, where is daddy?" Bra asked looking under the table just to make sure that he wasn't hiding ready to jump out and surprise them like he'd do something as silly as that. Trunks didn't even bother to comment because he had found the food and was already wolfing it down faster than the eye could see.

"Trunks! Leave some for me!" Bra said snatching at a box of eggrolls before they were devoured by Trunks.

"I'm going to go check the Gravity Room," Bulma said to her kids but both of them were to busy eating to even notice that their mother had spoken and left the room.

-

Bulma knocked on the door to the Gravity Room "Vegeta!" she called, "Its time to eat Trunks is going to eat it all if you don't move your butt." Nothing, she didn't hear a sound. 'Fine,' she thought, 'I'll just go to the main control room for the gravity and make him so heavy he'll be sorry.'

When she got up to the control room and looked down through the glass that revealed the gravity room and saw a sight that took a few years off of her life. Vegeta was on the floor unconcious grabbing at his chest and screaming. She quickly checked the gravity it had reverted back to normal as she had programed it to do if Vegeta should ever pass out. She quickly grabbed the phone next to the gravity control and called the kitchen.

"Hello?" Bra asked into the reciever.

"Bra! Get Trunks down to the Gravity Chamber to carry your fathernow!" Bulma panicked into the reciever and then quickly slammed it down.

When she came down the stairs Trunks was already carrying his father out of the Gravity Chamber. "Where do I put him Ma?" Trunks asked.

"Put him in our room I'm going to call a doctor." Bulma replied.

-

Bulma hung up the phone and looked back at Vegeta, whom was now sleeping peacefully on the bed. 'What happened Vegeta?' Bulma thought, 'You just haven't been the same since Goku left.'

Thirty minutes later the doctor was looking over Vegeta and sighed. "Well Mrs. Briefs it seems that your husband has gotten a deadly virus that first occured when Hercule won his first title. It occured quite often for the first few years and people were rushed looking for a cure, but then it seemed to vanish and people quit researching for a cure. It hasn't occured again until today. It attacks the heart of the victim until the heart gives out causing the vicitm to die. I've already seen another young man taken by the same illness. I'm afraid that this virus might prove fatal."

"No." Bulma whispered to herself.

"Yes its true," said the doctor thinking that she didn't believe that another person had contracted the same virus that her husband had "His name is Son Gohan."

* * *

Okay that is the first chapter to my first story. I know its short and pretty boring, but let me know what you think so I can decide whether or not I should continue to write or just stick to reading. Oh and if you do review. You have my thanks. And if your still reading this then you obviously crave more and should review and let me know. Aight!


	2. Medicine

"Gohan?" Bulma demanded the doctor.

"Ummm. Yes. Why do you know the young man?" The doctor replied. "Yes I diagnosed him about a month back. Poor guy probably didn't last an hour after I left. Of course I told his family that my estimate was a couple of days. Who knows maybe he did live for a few days or just a few hours but you can bet he's in a better place now."

The doctor turned towards the door of Vegeta's bedroom and with his hand on the doorknob said "I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs your husband probably won't last longer than the Son man. I'd say a week at the most." With those words he turned the knob and opened the door only to find himself on his back with both Bra and Trunks on top of him.

"Gohan can't be dead Ma!" Trunks said as he jumped off the doctor.

"Yeah mom." Bra agreed, "Pan would have called." she too had gotten up off the doctor whose face was turning redder and redder with anger.

"Well I guess two _kids _understand diseases better than a trained professional," he said with a huff, "Have a nice day Mrs. Briefs."

Bra and Trunks watched the doctor out the door and drive away through the window. "Asshole." Bra remarked as she saw him drive away, "Doesn't even know that I created more cures for diseases than he has diagnosed people." Which was true Bra had been tinkering around with some chemicals and was able to find a cure for the common cold and when she tried to alter it she discovered that her medicine could cure more than just the common cold but about any sniffle or sneeze. "I'll go and try to figure out a cure for this heart disease thing. If my dad has a week left than its going to be a week in which I do everything I can to save him." She said as she left the room.

Trunks looked at his mother and said, "I'm going to see if that wack doctor was telling the truth." With that he took off in the direction of the Son's house leaving his mother to herself.

Bulma glanced at her now silent husband and bit her lip. She picked up the phone and dialed the Son's number.

-

Chi-chi was just finishing setting the table when the phone rang. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear it ringing until the answering machine came on. When she heard it was Bulma she quickly grabbed the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi Chi-chi. I was just wondering how everyone's doing," Bulma said on her end of the phone.

"Well," Chi-chi started, "Gohan got affected by the same heart disease Goku had back when the Androids were around. Luckily Goku didn't use all of the medicine that Future Trunks brought so we were able to use that on Gohan. Of course before we did this we called a doctor to see what was wrong and the quack said that Gohan was going to die in two days! We went into a panic searching for the medicine but we didn't find it until the third day. Gohan was still fine though and now that we gave him the medicine he seems to making a good recovery. How is your family Bulma?"

Bulma sighed, "Chi-chi you didn't happen to use all of that medicine did you?"

"Hmm? Uh I think so why?" Chi-chi responded.

"Shit," Bulma swore. "Well its just that Vegeta got diagnosed with the same disease tonight by the same doctor and He said that Gohan had died which was why I called. Now that I know he's okay and that there is a cure I was hoping I could make some more of the medicine."

"Oh I'm sorry Bulma I don't think there is anymore but you can make some can't you?" Chi-chi asked.

"Huh? Why do you say that," asked the confused Bulma.

"Because here on the bottle it says 'cure discovered by Bulma Briefs' so I assumed that since you made it in one time line you could make it in this time line too." Chi-chi answered.

"I see," said Bulma. "Hey Chi-chi Trunks is heading over there he doesn't know that Gohan is okay will you send him back with the bottle maybe I _can_ make some more of the medicine."

"Sure," Chi-chi said. "Here he comes right now. Did he eat? I made plenty of food."

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him. Thanks a bunch Chi-chi." Bulma said and hung up the phone.

She silently walked down to the lab mulling over her thoughts. She had always had a sensitive spot about herself in the other time line. She figured anything the other Bulma could do she could do too. She opened the door to the lab to see Bra mixing three chemicals together in a beaker and pouring them over a blood sample from Vegeta.

"Bra go take a shower and then go to bed I'm going to take care of this," she said, "And if Trunks comes home send him down here."

"But Mom I want to help Dad get better!" Bra whined back to her mother.

Bulma glared at her daughter and said, "You have school tomorrow _I_ will find a cure to save your father." Then she smiled lovingly at her and said, "I won't let your daddy die honey now go to bed I want you to graduate at the top of your class with no absences."

"Fine," Bra said and left.

"Alright," Bulma whispered to herself, "Lets do this."

* * *

A/N: Well here is the second chapter I'll try to have the third one up sooner than this one came up. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I hope you guys keep on reading and reviewing. Aight! 


	3. The Day

It was around ten when Trunks came home and found his mother waiting impatiently at the door for him. "Sure Trunks take as much time as you need its not like your father is _DYING_ or anything," she called out to her purple haired son who had landed about 50 feet from the front door.

"Sorry mom I took off before I finished eating so I ate there and then me and Goten were catching up," replied the demi-saiyan as he hurried to please his already agitated mother.

"Fine, fine," Bulma said as she hurriedly patted her son's shoulders. "Did Chi-Chi give you the medicine?"

"Uh no she didn't. Why was I supposed to get some for dad?" Trunks replied confusedly.

"WHAT?" Bulma screamed. "Your joking right? You mean to tell me that Chi-chi forgot to give you the bottle?"

"Oh she gave me a bottle but it doesn't have any medicine why is it important?" Trunks asked with no fear but curiosity in his voice.

"YOU! OH! KILL! AGHHHH!" Bulma yelled at Trunks who was completely lost due to his mother's incoherent screaming.

"Uh here mom why don't you just take the bottle," Trunks said slowly and carefully so not to cause his mother to go even more ballistic, "And I'll go upstairs and go to bed because I have a meeting tomorrow at eight."

"Just give it to me," Bulma said in a strained voice and she held out her hand. Trunks quickly handed his mother the bottle and quickly jogged past her into the house and upstairs to his room. She turned and followed him inside but instead of heading upstairs she went downstairs to her lab.

"Okay," Bulma said to noone in particular, "Now I can finally do this thing right." She checked the label and sure enough it said discovered by Bulma Briefs. This just caused her to redouble her efforts to create the cure and show that she was just as good as the other her.

She frowned, however, at the memory of how she had tackled the attempt to create a time machine. She had failed miserably when trying to create the incredible machine. Instead of sending things through time all she had managed was to send objects to different rooms in her house. This caused her to think that she had found out how Goku's instant transmission worked and she completely left the time machine project unfinished and went on to research this new discovery. Then this led to the creation of the Brute Ray which Vegeta had used to go Super Saiyan Four. So all in all she had only finished one invention out of three.

Bulma sighed 'This is going to be a long night, I just have to stay focused on the fact that Vegeta's life is on the line,' she thought. Thus her long night to find the cure to save her husbands life began.

-

Bra yawned and slapped the alarm of her clock to shut it up. She then hopped out of bed and into the shower. Then she proceeded downstairs and into the kitchen to see her brother wolfing down food faster than the eye could see. "So how are the Sons?" She asked curiously grabbing a bowl and a box of cereal to eat.

"They're good. Well of course except for Gohan whose well you know." Trunks replied after swallowing a large bite of eggs.

"Um did Goten say anything about me?" She asked trying to sound indifferent.

Trunks choked on the sausages he had shoved in his mouth. He managed to swallow and gulped down a glass of orange juice. Turning towards his sister he gave a Vegeta smirk and said, "Maybe he did maybe he didn't. Why do you care?" Trunks asked knowing full well that his little sister had a huge crush on his best friend.

"I don't care," came Bra's shaky reply then more firmly, "Why do you think I would care?"

Trunks let his smirk grow even bigger. "Well I don't know. Maybe its because you've had a crush on him ever since you could talk." Trunks always enjoyed teasing his sister about her crushes.

"What? I have no clue what you're talking about," Bra said with a face of absolute shock. Trunks started to laugh uncontrollably. "Shut up. Just tell me if he mentioned me or not."

"Hey," Trunks said "You're going to be late to school. Mom came up earlier too and said that if you were late to school today she would make you train with dad once she finds a cure for him."

"She wouldn't!" Bra hated training more than anything in the world.

"I wouldn't bet on it," but Bra was out the door and halfway to school before all of words were even out of his mouth.

Trunks laughed and continued to eat. Then he glanced up at the clock and swore it was already seven forty-five 'No wonder Bra took off so fast,' he thought, 'She already missed half of her first class.' He was already changing into his suit and in the car by the time he finished the thought.

-

Bra walked into her first period at West City High and had the attention of everyone of her classmates and the teacher. "Uh, Hi," Bra said, "Sorry about being late Mr. K."

"Just sit down Ms. Briefs." Her teacher irritably replied.

"Yes. Sir." Bra said and went and sat down next to her best friend while the teacher started to talk again and the students went back to ignoring everything he said.

"So where were you?" Her best friend Trina questioned.

"I was getting information on Goten." Bra replied.

Trina laughed and shaking her said, "Bra you've got to let that crush go. Goten is the teenage lady killer."

"Yea. Trina's right Goten is almost as hott as me," came Trina's boyfriend's opinion.

"That's right. Adam is only second to Goten," Trina said.

"Hey that's not what I said," Adam told his girlfriend.

Bra shook her head and said "You two are unbelievable."

This caused the trio to laugh amongst themselves.

-

While Bra was laughing happily with her friends Trunks was being chewed out for being late to his meeting.

"Mr. Briefs! Do you realize that you have been late to every meeting for the last fifteen meetings?" Yelled the current head of Capsule Corps. advertisement department. This older man had seen Trunks as inferior and took every chance he could get into getting Trunks into trouble.

'Why do I put up with this lard butt?' Trunks wondered and then answered himself, 'It's because this guy's fat ass is the best at what he does.' Out loud Trunks said, "Mr. Gomi I do realize that I have been late to several of the meetings." Trunks said addressing the man who had just berated him for being late from which a 'hmph' came from. Trunks continued, "I, however had no idea that I had been late to fifteen meetings was it? That is why we are going to conduct everyone of our meetings in the afternoon. This meeting is now adjourned I will contact all of you when our next meeting takes place."

Mr. Gomi's face turned beet red as he forcefully spoke, "Mr. Briefs, I do not believe that meetings should be based on one persons convenience. Since everyone but yourself seems to be able to make these morning meetings I think that is what we should continue."

"Mr. Gomi you are right of course if the person you were talking about was _NOT_ the head of Capsule Corp. or your boss and since _I_ am the boss I will say when our meetings shall take place. If you cannot make it or are tardy I will have to note it for future reference." Trunks said smirking bigger with every sentence.

Mr. Gomi forced a smile on his face and turned and left the room. The other people soon followed after him. Trunks sighed and sat down in his chair at the head of the long table and looked up at the clock. 'Eight-thirty. Well I guess I have the rest of the day off I wonder how Goten is doing at his job at his yoga class.' Trunks stood up and opened a window deciding that he would fly and see how his friend was doing.

-

'Finally' Bra thought she was eager to get home and see if her father had made an improvement. It was the last period of the day and of course Trina and Adam were in this class and of course they were all sitting in the back. Trina looked at her blue haired friend and said, "Not thinking about Goten are you?"

"What? No!" Bra replied, "Unlike you I can think about other stuff than just guys and. What in the world is that noise?"

In the front of the room a boy by the name of Keiji Kotakashowa was banging his head repeatedly on his desk.

Before Bra could yell at Keiji to knock it off the teacher asked, "Mr. Kotakashowa why are you banging your head on school property?"

Keiji stopped banging his head on his desk to answer, "Because, two years ago my parents died from a heart virus and they donated their bodies' to science to try and find a cure for the virus that they died from. Today I was supposed to get their bodies and bury them in their graves which have been empty, but I just remembered it now and the place closed at twelve." The time now was one.

"Can't you go tomorrow?" Bra demanded from the back of the class. Keiji turned around to look at her his forehead was red where he had continuously banged it on his desk. She felt bad for him since his parents she guessed had died from what her dad had just gotten.

"No. They burn the bodies if noone comes to claim them," came his sorrowful reply. Then he turned back around and started to bang his head again.

"Mr. Kotakashowa knock it off or I will send you to the dean," their teacher said. Then he turned back around and began to teach. Keiji had stopped banging his head on his desk and was now using the heel of his hand to hit himself instead. Bra took one last look at him before going back to ignoring the teacher and conversing with her two friends.

-

Trunks landed outside of Goten's yoga place. 'I still can't believe he became a yoga teacher' Trunks thought, 'I mean the pay can't be that good well I guess its time to surprise him.' Trunks then walked into the building.

The place looked bigger on the inside than on the outside the tiled floor glinted cleanly and the lights shone brightly from the ceiling. Trunks blinked getting used to the sudden change from sunlight to these type of lights. "Can I help you?" came a voice from his left. He turned to see a pretty blonde looking at him.

"Yea," he said, "I'm looking for Goten."

"Goten doesn't usually get male customers but his room is down the hall on the right," the blonde said pointing to the hall on the right.

"Thanks," Trunks said as he took off down the hall that he had been directed down. He looked at the doors and each door had a nameplate on it. 'Must be the instructor inside' he thought, and then he found his friends and opened the door.

The first thing he realized was that the lighting was much different than the hallway it was dimmer and more relaxing. The second thing he noticed was that their were many comfortable looking pillows lying on the floor. The third thing he noticed was that he was being watched by about forty-two eyes and only two of them belonged to a male. His mouth dropped he looked at Goten who was sitting cross-legged and was smiling at him. His eye's being the ones that weren't female. But this wasn't what caused Trunks's mouth to drop it was the fact that everyone of the women in the room could have easily passed as super models if they so chose.

"Hey Trunks come join us," Goten said in a cheery voice. Trunks was already sitting down before Goten could blink twice and he did something that his father would have killed him for. He gave Goten one of Goku's famous smiles.

-

Bulma stretched and yawned she smiled she had created a cure and given it to Vegeta who seemed to be recovering nicely. 'Well she thought nothing left to do but wait for the kids to come home and tell them the good news. Tomorrow maybe I'll call everyone and see if we can throw a party in remembrance of Goku,' she thought as she lay down and took a well deserved sleep.

* * *

Author Note: Here is the third chapter to my story and don't worry things should pick up pretty soon. I want to thank the people who reviewed it is much appreciated and I also want to thank all the people that just read but I don't know who you are cause you don't review. Aight come on and review. 


End file.
